


We Love Like Fools

by raven_bird



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_bird/pseuds/raven_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy doesn’t tell her that, at her job, she’s a thousand different characters, but never herself, but with Angie… that’s one of the only times when she’s completely herself. She’s able to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Love Like Fools

_What if we ruin it all?_

_And we love like fools_

_And all we have we'll lose_

_I don't want you to go._

_Lauren Aquilina - Fools_

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay at Mr. Stark’s place?” Mr. Jarvis asks her, handing over one of her suitcases and staring up at Peggy’s new home. “I assure you, it would be near impossible for anyone to trace you back to Mr. Stark. You’d be quite safe there.”

 

“Thank you, but I think I’ll be happier here. It was nice, but a bit too empty there for my taste.” Peggy thinks of one woman in particular that drew her towards the building, and smiles slightly to herself. It’ll be nice to have a friend, she tells herself, though she still worries about the danger she creates for anyone who gets close to her. Last night she had a nightmare where, instead of Colleen’s body that she found, lifeless on the bed, it was Angie’s. She’d had to make herself a cup of tea to calm down enough to go back to sleep.

 

Mr. Jarvis sighs. “Well, if you’re certain.”

 

They walk together to the entrance, but Peggy stops him there. “No men past the first floor. I can handle it from here.”

 

The man nods and hands over the rest of her bags. “Goodnight, Miss Carter.”

 

Peggy makes her way up to her room. There are a couple other women chatting together near the stairs, and Peggy wonders whether she should speak to them, but before she gets a chance, a familiar face comes rushing down, almost crashing into her. The woman manages to stop right before collision, though, her curls bouncing with the movement.

 

“Peggy!” Angie grins, taking two of Peggy’s bags. “I saw you come in through my window. I can help you get settled in, if that’s alright with you?”

 

“That’d be great, Angie.” Peggy looks warmly at the other woman. She already feels extremely affectionate towards Angie, and she knows that people around her usually don’t have the best of luck… but something about the waitress is magnetic to her. She just can’t stay away.

 

Angie seems to notice the weight of her gaze, and brightens her smile the slightest bit. Peggy’s heart beats a little faster – and, oh, that was unexpected. She looks away quickly.

 

Together they climb the stairs, until the reach the door of Peggy’s new place. She digs her key out of her pocket, and shifts her bags over to her shoulder so that her right hand is free to open the door. After missing the keyhole a couple times and groaning in frustration, Angie steps in.

 

“C’mon, English, it’s not that hard.” She puts a hand over Peggy’s, and Peggy stops for a second, looking at her. Angie’s hand is warm over her own, and it’s really all she can think about right now. Angie manages to get the door open, and leads the way into the room. Peggy waits a second, and then follows her in.

 

Peggy looks over it appraisingly, letting her bags drop to the floor. It’s a nice place, not too cramped, and there’s a wide window at the far side that allows her a nice view of the city outside. Angie nudges her shoulder.

 

“See? I told you that it’s good.”

 

“It is nice.” Peggy admits, putting the suitcase that’s filled with weapons and other questionable items out of sight in the closet.

 

“And the best part is you’re right next to me.” Angie grins, flopping down on the bed and folding her hands over her stomach. Peggy let’s her eyes trail slowly over the curve of the other woman’s body, before tearing them away quickly. She reminds herself quickly that she can’t be doing that: Angie was a smart woman, she’d figure it out, and Peggy didn’t want to ruin anything between them.

 

Instead, she heaves one of the suitcases onto the bed and opens it up, pulling her clothing out of it. Angie sat up and watched her.

 

“Is there anything I can help with?”

 

Peggy shakes her head. “Just your company is good enough for me.” She flicks her eyes up to the other woman’s face and feels a tiny grin settle on her face. “If you’re up to just watching me unpack.”

 

Angie smiles back. “Well, once you get settled in, you can make up for it. We’ll go out… there’s this restaurant just down the block that’s simply wonderful. You’ll love it.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Peggy agrees, lifting a pile of clothes out of the suitcase and sorting through it. She holds up a dress that she hasn’t worn in years, a lavender piece with a silver band around the waist. “I’m thinking of getting rid of this. What do you say?”

 

The other woman raises her eyebrows. “Well, if you’re not keeping it, I’ll take it. It’s beautiful!” Angie reaches out to touch the fabric softly.

 

“You can have it.” Peggy hands it over.

 

“Oh, no… I couldn’t.”

 

“Honestly. You’ll get a lot more use out of it than I will.”

 

“Well…” Angie hesitates. “Maybe I’ll just try it on.”

 

She disappears into the bathroom, and Peggy takes a moment to sit back on her bed. It was bad enough that she was moving in with someone else: this was like Colleen all over again. But now she was getting more than a little emotionally involved.  If something did happen to Angie, it would be a thousand times harder to deal with.

 

But she already knows the answer to that question. But this school-girl crush, or whatever it is, can’t happen. She won’t allow it to happen. So, instead of wallowing in it, she steels herself and continues unpacking, and tries not to think about the other woman’s eyes and the way that she tilts her head and smiles whenever Peggy speaks.

 

She’s tested when Angie reappears from the bathroom, the dress clinging to her body in ways that makes Peggy want to blush. Then Angie twirls, excitedly, and the fabric fans out so that Peggy gets a glimpse of her thighs underneath, and Peggy has to try really hard not to think about what it would be like to run her hands up those legs, across the smooth material of the dress.

 

“What do you think?” Angie asks, once she stops spinning.

 

“It looks gorgeous on you.” Peggy manages. “A thousand times better than it did on me.”

 

“Well, I doubt that, but thanks.” Angie giggles, twirling again. “Are you sure you don’t want it?”

 

“Absolutely.” Peggy assures her, and goes back to unpacking before she does something stupid, like try to kiss her.

 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

 

The next day, Peggy takes a break from work to stop in at Angie’s diner for lunch. It isn’t busy, so Angie’s able to take a quick break to sit across from Peggy and talk.

 

“That man over there,” she nods her head towards the man that Peggy had threatened with a fork not that long ago. “Has been acting as sweet as pie lately. I have no clue why.”

 

Peggy looks at him, just long enough to see him dart a worried look at her and then go back to eating his food. “Maybe he just had a change of heart.”

 

 “A man like that? I doubt it.” She laughs and then shrugs. “Whatever it is, I’m grateful. That’s one less person I have to worry about.”

 

“There are more customers like him?”

 

Angie shakes her head. “You have no idea.”

 

Peggy shook her head. “That’s awful.”

 

“I get used to it. I’m sure you’ve seen your fair share of men like that.” There is a call from the kitchen, and Angie slides out of the booth, smoothing the front of her outfit down. “I’ll see you tonight. Dinner, right?”

 

“Alright.” Peggy watches Angie leave, and does a quick scan of the rest of the people around her. She doesn’t like the fact that her friend is harassed so regularly that she’s resigned to putting up with it. Peggy’s prepared to threaten a thousand more customers, though. Maybe they, too, will have a change of heart.

 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

 

Peggy settles into her new life at The Griffith Hotel easily enough. Ms. Fry still is wary of her, watching her carefully every time she they cross paths, but Peggy hasn’t given her anything to be suspicious about yet. She never carries her weapons within sight, and always gets Mr. Jarvis to clean up any wounds before she returns to her place. For all Ms. Fry knows, she is the epitome of proper. If the older lady knew about her growing feeling for Angie, though… well, that’s another thing she has to hide.

 

When Peggy gets a free night, she always invites Angie over and they either go do something in town or stay together in Peggy’s room, chatting about their days and the people they encountered. Peggy helps Angie practice her parts for auditions, and Angie teases her about her reluctance about getting into character. Peggy doesn’t tell her that, at her job, she’s a thousand different characters, but never herself, but with Angie… that’s one of the only times when she’s completely herself. She’s able to relax.

 

It’s been a year since Steve, and it still feels a thousand years too early, but Peggy knows that she’s falling hard for the waitress. And, if she’s being honest with herself, there’s no way that she’s going to be able to distance herself from the other woman, even though it would be safer. Peggy’s always been the type to fall fast and hard for people, and it’s no different this time. Her life has changed so dramatically since Howard Stark showed up in that alley, but already she’s gotten used to having Angie so close in her life. So maybe it’s selfish, knowing that Angie is in danger every minute they spend together, but Peggy’s allowing herself to be greedy, just this once. It was never option, really. There’s no way Peggy could have stayed away.

 

One night, Angie stays a little later. They had just come back from a walk around the neighbourhood, and Angie’s stretched out on Peggy’s bed, smiling faintly at the ceiling. “I’m so glad I met you, Peggy.”

 

Peggy sits down on the bed, a couple inches from the other woman. “You, too, Angie.”

 

Angie props herself up with her elbow, so the glowing yellow light from the lamp behind her makes the fly-away strands of her brown hair seem honey coloured. She looks beautiful in that lighting, Peggy thinks to herself, but doesn’t say anything. Angie doesn’t seem too eager to say anything, either, and for a moment they just look at each other, the atmosphere gentle between them.

 

Finally Angie moves. Sliding so that she’s sitting up, level with Peggy, she takes Peggy’s hand. Peggy glances down, blushing.

 

“English,” says Angie, tilting her head so that their eyes meet. “I don’t know whether I’m completely insane, but I’m feeling like there might be something here, so a little hint might be helpful.”

 

Peggy leans in, just the slightest bit, so that their foreheads are close to touching. She glances down at the other girl’s lips, the lipstick slightly smudged, and then back to the green eyes in front of her. “This enough?” She asks, knowing that her face is flushed with colour and hope, desperate hope.

 

It obviously is, because Angie finally closes the distance between them, their lips moving smoothly against each other’s. Peggy rests her hand on the other woman’s waist, feeling her breath hitch in her chest, and when they pull away, Angie looks down, to laugh quietly, and Peggy can feel the soft exhale of the other woman’s breath ghosting over her neck. It makes her smile.

 

Curfew came and went, but Angie never went back to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feedback! Thanks for reading.
> 
> You can visit me on tumblr at [lavenderjehan](http://lavenderjehan.tumblr.com)


End file.
